


Stop Teasing Me.

by finnigannyles



Series: TomTord "Bonding Road Trip" [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Implied EddMatt, M/M, Omorashi, Teasing, Tord's gunna fucking piss in an elevator, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnigannyles/pseuds/finnigannyles
Summary: Edd sends Tom and Tord on a "bonding road trip". Which inevitably leads to Tord pissing himself and Tom fucking him senseless in an elevator. Pretty self explanatory right?





	Stop Teasing Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo hmu on my blog and send in a prompt or something my man.  
> Tumblr: pissfics

There was a loud halt. The sound of gears screeching hit both of the boys’ ears. When the noise stopped ringing through their ears, Tord winced, clung to the hem of his hoodie, and shifted from foot to foot. “No no no no no..” He whined as he closed his eyes; avoiding eye contact with the male in the blue hoodie. Tom on the other hand blushed heavily and set their bags down. You see, Edd thought the two of them would enjoy going on a road trip to get out of the house. But in reality, Edd probably said that because he wanted some time with Matt and he saw that Tom and Tord had been fighting a bit more often. Right now they had just checked into a hotel and were trying to get to their room via elevator. That didn’t work so well. “Tord, everything’s going to be fine..” He said as he went over to his boyfriend and put his hands on his shoulders. Tord slightly flinched and grabbed his crotch as an attempt to keep any leaks in. “Nei det vil ikke! Thomas Jeg er bokstavelig talt i ferd med å tisse meg selv i en heis! Dette er din feil!” Tord exclaimed. In English, he meant, ‘No it will not! Thomas I’m literally about to pee myself in an elevator! This is your fault!’ And ever since the two started dating, Tom had taken it upon himself to learn Norwegian. ..Mainly so he can curse in that language when he’s drunk. “Min feil?? Minst jeg kjørte her og la deg jævla lur i bilen!” Meaning, 'My fault?? At least I drove here and let you fucking nap in the car!’ Tord rolled his eyes and grabbed the collar of Tom’s hoodie. “You can shut up and talk to the operator about this.” The Norwegian said through grit teeth. Tom moved out of the shorter male’s surprisingly strong grip and went to the control panel. He pressed the help button on it and spoke to the operator about it. When Tom was finished, he proceeded to sit down. “Operator said it’d be 20-30ish minutes until the elevator starts working again.” Tom said calmly. When Tord heard this, he leaked a bit and a small gasp came out of him. “Shit.. I need to go now.” Tord said with a desperate whine in his voice. “Come sit. It’ll take the weight off. And being upset will have to make the urge stronger.” Tom looked at his boyfriend and pat his lap. Tord thought for a moment before actually moving to sit in Tom’s lap. Tom wrapped his arms around the other and thought for a moment. “Y'know, why have we been at each other’s necks?” He asked. Tord merely shrugged. “I don’t know.. Being trapped in a car for hours and sleeping in it sometimes can really.. Get to people.” Tom nodded a little and rested his head on Tords’ shoulder. “Sorry for letting one- ..many rip in the car.” He mumbled and Tord couldn’t help but chuckle and snort a little. “Damn right you should be sorry. They smelled horrible. And you did it in your sleep!” Tom laughed and kissed Tords’ cheek before Tord continued. “Sorry for smoking in the car.” “It’s fine. I just don’t want to find ashes in there.” Tom shrugged a little. “I dunno. Maybe we’re also on edge because.. We haven’t done anything.” Tom whispered into Tords’ ear and Tord blushed a little. “What do you me- ah..~” Tord let a small moan slip out when Tom put a hand in his pants and touched his member; feeling a damp spot in Tords’ briefs. “Ohh.. Someone’s already leaking..~” Tom cooed and a shiver ran up Tords’ spine. “W-Well no shit.. I t-told you I need to go..” Tom nodded and hummed a bit. “Well,” he started as he pressed on Tords’ bulging bladder; earning a sharp gasp and more leaking for the Norwegian. “We can take care of that here.. We’ll just say we spilled something..” Tom whispered and Tord swallowed thickly; not sure how to respond. But he didn’t need to due to Tom full on kneading his bladder now. And in this process, desperate whines and moans spilled out of the shorter male as he squirmed a lot more often. Tord crossed his legs as his eyes watered due to needing to pee so bad. Tom on the other hand kissed and nipped at Tords’ neck in the process; which got Tords’ breath to hitch. “Aww.. My Tordsie’s so desperate he can barely handle it..~” He cooed. “Shut u- Faen, Tom..~!” Tord exclaimed. 'Fuck, Tom!’ Is what Tord meant. He lost his train of thought when Tom pushed harder on his bladder and began to jerk him off. Tord panted cute breaths and whined more. “I-I can’t h-hold it, Tom..” Is the last thing the Norwegian breathed out before he started peeing at full force. Tords’ head arched back onto Toms’ shoulder, his eyes fluttered closed, and he moaned as his bladder emptied itself on Tord and Tom’s laps. As Tord peed, Tom stopped stroking and felt that his boyfriend was hard. Plus Tord could feel Tom’s hard member against his ass as well. When Tom heard the flow of piss come to an end, he leaned to kiss and bite Tords’ neck. “Doesn’t it feel so good to finally let go?” Is what the Brit asks as Tord opens his eyes. “Shut up and fucking do me..” Is what Tord breathed out as he moved off of Tom and unbuttoned his pants. Tom chuckled a bit and unbuttoned his pants. Then he pulled them down a bit to reveal his hard member. “You had a little fit about pissing your pants in an elevator, and now you want a dick up your ass in an elevator? How needy..~” Tom teased as Tord got on his knees after pulling his own pants and underwear down. “Oh my god shut u- Fuck~! You r-really don’t like waiting, do y-you..?” Tord moaned out when Tom abruptly pushed his member into him. “You were the one who w-wanted this..~” Tom cooed as he began to move. Tord bit his lower lip to keep at least /some/ of his moans in. But no dice; some spilled out anyway. Which is practically what Tom lived for. But nonetheless he grunted and kept a steady rhythm. Eventually though, Tom began to pick up the pace and go a bit harder. Tord could feel this and he moaned louder. When he moaned louder, Tom slapped Tords’ ass. “You’re such a slut for me, aren’t you~?” Tom chuckled and sent a particular hard thrust into the other which caused the Norwegian to moan Toms’ name due to him hitting his prostate. By now his member was coated in precum and Tord drooled with ecstasy. “H-Harder.. Please, Tom.. I want to come..~” Tord moaned out before Tom happily obliged. He kept ramming into the others’ prostate until Tord let out a loud and somewhat higher pitched moan of Tom’s name. Tom soon came after Tord and a shiver ran up Tords’ spine as he got filled. Tom came to a stop and all the could be heard was hot breaths and panting. After a few moments of coming down from their highs, Tom pulled out of the other slowly and put his pants and underwear back on. Tord did the same before sitting back down on Toms’ lap. Tom wrapped his arms around the shorter male and closed his “eyes”. “Hey Tord?” “What, Tom?” Tord replied as he laid his head back on Toms’ shoulder. “..I kinda have to pee. ..Really really bad.” Tom said as he opened an eye. Then Tord turned around to kiss the other and nip on his lower lip. Tom kissed Tord back but gasped when Tord gave a sudden hard press on his bladder. “It’s just a full bladder. You can handle it.~” The Norwegian cooed.


End file.
